


Smoki z dymu

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, Kirli, just... nope, może kiedyś doczeka się kontynuacji, nawet nie podciągam tego pod pairing, prawie, to niemalże nie destiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Smoki z dymu

Wiatr dmuchnął mocno w dwie postacie siedzące na skarpie. Nogi wolno zwisały w dół, a kolejne coraz mocniejsze podmuchy jakby namawiały do skoku. Ale po co skakać, skoro wszystko było dobrze?   
Cas i Dean, mający teraz po 10 lat, siedzieli i obserwowali latające w oddali smoki. Niektóre kierowały się do ich wioski, siadając na przygotowanych dla nich belkach lub wlatując przez duże okna do domów. Inne trenowały ze swoimi Jeźdźcami na grzbietach. Chłopcy obserwowali to jak zwykle z fascynacją.   
\- Kiedyś będę Jeźdźcem, zobaczysz. Jeszcze tylko dwa lata i zaczynamy szkolenie. - Każdy chłopak i dziewczyna jeśli wyrazili chęć, zostali dobierani do nauczyciela i rozpoczynali wstępne szkolenie na Jeźdźca. Można było także wybrać inny zawód, pospolity - taki jak kowal czy kuchmistrz na pobliskim dworze. Część osób wybierała też rolę Opiekuna, który siedział przy smokach, dbał o nie i przygotowywał do chowu, a później do tresury. Jednak obaj - Dean i Castiel - chcieli pewnego dnia zostać Jeźdźcami.

\- Wyjeżdżam - Cas niepewnie gmerał czubkiem buta w piasku. Jego dłuższe, ciemne włosy opadały na twarz. Dean miał swoje związane w kucyk. Jeszcze tylko rok i zgodnie z tradycją, przed szkoleniem mu je zetną. - Moja rodzina nie ma tutaj dochodów i... - poczuł ramiona Deana wokół siebie. Zamrugał zaskoczony, oddając przytulenie.   
\- Zobaczymy się na Przydzieleniu, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i poczochrał. - Poradzisz sobie, Cas. Zawsze sobie radziłeś.   
To wszystko jednak poszło trochę inaczej...

W dzień dwunastych urodzin Dean zadowolony usiadł na stołku przed lustrem i pozwolił Mary obciąć swoje włosy na krótko. W odbiciu widział siedzącego przy ścianie Sama. Jego włosy nadal były dłuższe. Miał jeszcze 4 lata do czasu szkolenia, choć Dean jak i John, mieli wrażenie, że ze swoim charakterem pójdzie w stronę Mary - zostanie Opiekunem.   
Przez kolejne 12 lat mieszkał w oddaleniu od rodziny. W małej chatce Bobbiego - jego Mistrza.   
\- Idioto - syknął pewnego dnia Singer, gdy Dean nieumiejętnie poklepał smoka po łbie, co zaowocowało podpaleniem nogawek młodego chłopaka. - To jest typ ognisty, nie widzisz czarnych kolców? Palce odchyl ku górze, jakbyś chciał ogrzać się od ognia, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?  
Okazało się, że wiele. Ale - mimo narzekań i przekomarzanek - Singer sądził, że wysyłając młodego, silnego chłopaka do stolicy na Przydzielenie - wykonał swoje zadanie w stu procentach.   
Mężczyzna spojrzał na małego, zielonego smoka, który wspiął się na jego ramię. Podrapał go po żółtej szyi.  
\- Jak sądzisz, przydzielą go do Ziemnych? Ja sądzę, że do Ognistych, tak jak Johna. - Mruknął, a smok łbem na boki.

Dean czekał na tę chwilę całe swoje życie. Całe 22 lata. Jego ciało zmieniło się. Z chucherka jakim był stał się już młodym mężczyzną. Teraz, ubrany w luźne spodnie i lnianą koszulkę z namalowanym na plecach Znakiem Mistrza. Tutaj było to skrzydło i miecz w kole.   
Stolica jak zwykle tętniła życiem. Dean rozglądał się zaciekawiony, wypatrując innych osób. Dojrzał gdzieś Jo, która szkoliła się u swojej matki. Na jej koszuli namalowany był łuk. Ash, szkolący się u Baina miał namalowany smoczy ogon. Wszyscy przybyli dziś jednak, żeby zostać przydzieleni i z niektórymi z nich miał stać się pewnego rodzaju rodziną.   
Ciągle jednak wypatrywał czarnej czupryny, uroczo zawijających się kosmyków i niebieskich oczu. Stwierdził, że na pewno zauważy go w sali, w której miał być odprawiony rytuał do Kirli, Pani Smoków. 

Byli wpuszczani pojedynczo. W końcu wyczytano jego imię. Wszedł do komnaty. Przywitało go ciepło oraz otumaniający zapach kadzideł. Usłyszał też syk smoków porozmieszczanych po całej sali. Dumnie jednak kroczył przed siebie, w końcu siadając na poduszce. Drugą miał przed sobą. Dzielił je tylko mały garnuszek z węgielkami, z których unosił się dym.   
W jednym momencie wszystkie pochodnie w sali się zapaliły, a Winchester drgnął nerwowo. Usłyszał dźwięk dzwonków oraz szelest szat, ciągnących się po ziemi. Zaraz też szum skrzydeł, gdy smoki poderwały się ze swoich miejsc. Było ich tu blisko dwadzieścia. Dean nie zdążył przyjrzeć się wszystkim. Otoczyły jego i pustą nadal poduszkę.   
Kolejnym co usłyszał było nucenie. Ciche, przyjemne dla ucha. Dean poprawił się w siadzie i wyprostował.   
Postać miała na sobie tyle szat, że nie dało się zauważyć jej lub jego sylwetki. Na głowie kaptur z runami, wyszywany kolorowymi nićmi. Smoki rozstąpiły się, wpuszczając go do kręgu. Uklęknął na poduszce i podwinął długie, szerokie rękawy. W świetle pochodni Dean mógł zauważyć blade dłonie ponaznaczane śladami wypalanych i malowanych run. Powoli zdjął kaptur, a Winchester wstrzymał oddech.   
Castiel spojrzał na niego. Niebieskie oczy były pociemniałe od całodziennego wdychania kadzideł, skóra naznaczona wypalanymi runami, biała niemalże jak płótno, na którym matka Deana tak bardzo lubiła wyszywać, pilnując smoczych jaj.   
Brunet przestał nucić i powoli, z akompaniamentem dzwonków, zatoczył dłonią nad garnuszkiem. Kolorowy dym przepłynął mu przez palce, uformował się w cztery kolorowe kulki. Czerwoną, zieloną, niebieską i białą. Następnie pojawiła się zupełnie biała, malutka postać człowieka, a nad nim szary dym układający się w wielkiego smoka. Castiel znowu przeszył go spojrzeniem. Nie rozpoznawał go? Nie okazywał tego?  
Dean nie mógł się odzywać w czasie rytuału - takie były zasady. Dzwonki cicho zagrały, gdy Cas podniósł obie dłonie do góry.   
\- O pani nasza, coś smoków doglądasz, najwyższa tyś jest ze wszystkich bóstw. Człowieka młodego dla Ciebie przynoszę, byś otworzyła umysł swój i dała go tu. Ziemia, woda, powietrze, ogień; smoków ras jest wiele. Specjalizacji jednak mniej. Wskaż mu właściwą drogę, by dążył nią po swój kres.   
Ogień siłą i grą jest niebezpieczną. Odważni do tych zabaw potrzebni są. Powietrzne latają wysoko, Ciebie o Pani, dotknąć w końcu chcą. Wiedzę chłoną jak chmury deszcz. Ziemia to grunt i podstawa siły, tli się tutaj moc dla rozumnych tych. Woda, królestwo żywych na granicy. Zabiera lub życie daje, wraz z Twym wiecznym przykazaniem.  
Daj więc błogosławieństwo o Pani, boś Ty najwyższą jest.   
W czasie modlitwy dłonie Castiela ciągle się poruszały, a smok z dymu krążył nad kulami, wybierając dla chłopaka przyszłość. Smoki dookoła nich zaczęły powarkiwać cicho, niespokojnie się poruszać i machać skrzydłami. Castiel zmrużył oczy i poruszył gwałtownie dłonią. Smok z dymu zawirował wokół nich, musnął ogonem szyję Deana i w końcu zanurkował w białej kuli. Szaman sięgnął do garnuszka. Wydawało się, że nie czuje parzących węgielków. Wziął na palce białego popiołu i nachylił się do Winchestera, powoli dotykając jego policzków i malując na nich wzory.   
\- Witaj w Powietrznych, Deanie Winchesterze.


End file.
